Sun Stones and Gold Digging
by Queen Lucetta
Summary: Will arrives on the Sunshine Islands and Chelsea wants his Sun Stones while Lily is after his riches. How will this situation turn out?
1. The Prince on a White Horse Arrives

Hey everyone! Ok, so it's been a while since I did this. Anyway, I'm back! This chapter is a prologue of sorts, and it's in Chelsea's first person POV.

* * *

><p>So I think coming to these islands would be a great idea. I think I can start a new life for myself, an easy, laid back life. I think that maybe, finally, I can find some quiet place where not a lot happens. Well, yet again, I am sadly mistaken. Craziness seems to follow me where ever I go.<p>

Don't get me wrong, this is still a great place. The air is fresh, the scenery is beautiful, and everyone here is so very kind (save for Vaughn, who seems inclined to hate everyone he meets). It's just that I happened to choose the only magical islands in existence. Magical islands that contain sprites, witches, and a Goddess. Worst of all, these magical beings seem to have chosen me to raise all the other magical islands with magic stones, seriously. I must sound like I'm insane or something. Not only that, but some stones are magically invisible to me. The villagers can somehow find sun stones that I can't find no matter how hard I look. Do I have the worst luck in history or what? Sometimes I think I'm on some reality show and everyone here is in on it.

Besides being chosen by destiny to raise islands, I must say that life is pretty sweet. Growing vegetables is very rewarding. Raising animals is pretty nice too. There are also an abundance of guys my age... not that I'm the flirtatious type.

Anyway, right now I'm out with my friends Natalie newly befriended Lily who came shortly after I raised that volcano island. Actually Lily is more like an annoying tag along who shows up when my other good friend Denny is absent, but that's beside the point. We're not doing anything important, just hanging out.

"...Sometimes, I just want to clock that brother of mine..." Natalie always seemed to be badmouthing her older brother, Elliot. I don't think he's as inept as she makes him out to be. Poor Elliot, he has to endure living with her. "...Can you believe that? He's so stupid sometimes."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." I attempted to interject. It's no secret that I try to defend Elliot whenever I can, so much so it's become my second job.

"Seriously Chelsea, have you seen him work? It's hilarious and annoying at the same time. Just the other day..." And she went on.

I drifted in and out of the conversation where necessary. Right now I was focussed on the rather large boat off in the distance. At first I though it was Denny's fishing boat, but now I could see that it was way to big. Perhaps another person had decided to take up residence here?

"By the way guys," Lily said, finally joining the conversation while my attention was diverted, "I came to this island because I am convinced that there are treasures here." As she said this, the boat had docked, I'm sure I could see someone disembarking. Was that person riding a horse? I think so. He seemed to be coming toward us. "I really need to strike it rich..."

I had been watching the newcomer trot slowly toward us. My initial thoughts of him? Well, he had an air of elegance about him. He must be a prince or something. That's it, a prince on a white horse. Maybe he bought the island and wanted all of us commoners out of here. I expect he'll be an arrogant rich boy with a superiority complex. Oh my God, he's headed straight for us!

"Ah, greetings dear maidens." I watched him dismount, he seemed to know what he was doing anyway. "Are you maidens all residents of these islands?"

"Well duh! Do we look like tourists to you?" Natalie replied. I hope she didn't anger the prince and have us all banished to animal island...

He surprised me by smiling. Apparently he's a good natured prince, or perhaps that's his evil grin. "Oh, I've been ever so busy today! How lucky I am to have run into such beautiful maidens upon my arrival."

At that, Natalie scowled. I noticed Lily furrow her brow as if she was doing a very difficult calculus question. He seemed pleased somehow, though I'm not sure why. Already I don't like him. I've seen his kind before, always hitting on any female he sees. I hope he doesn't notice my disdain.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. A pleasure to meet you all."

"Pssh." Natalie replied, rolling her eyes.

"I've decided I like you." Lily responded hardily.

"Er, welcome to the island William Terry Andrew Ham..." I began. I felt myself blush because I couldn't remember his unnecessarily long name.

He chuckled and said directly to me, "is my name too much of a mouthful? Never fear my lady, you may call me Will. I hope you will come and visit me. Anyway, I have much more to do. Farewell maidens! Come Arthur, we must depart."

Then he was off. He climbed atop his horse and headed back to his yacht. I figured I'd have to befriend him if I wanted to get the sun stones he'd magically be able to find. This must be a trick by the harvest Goddess to socialize me with all kinds of different people. Oh well, if I could befriend Natalie, the Witch and Vaughn, I was certain I could befriend him. Although I have no idea what kind of present would be suitable for a rich guy.

"Guys, I think I've hit the jackpot." Lily stated, somewhat elated.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"I came to these islands to get rich, and I think I know just how I'm going to go about doing it."

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is the end of the prologue. It's pretty obvious what's going to happen, but if you like fluff and stuff, well, enjoy.<p> 


	2. Junk Above Jems Below

Ok, this is officially chapter 1. Que!

* * *

><p>So far my hunt for sun stones has been fruitful. I've raised nearly all of the islands, leaving only Greenhouse Island and Rice Island. I suppose there's no hurry to raise them, but I have a problem with getting things done as quickly as possible.<p>

This Will guy probably has some sun stones, as all the other villagers seem to have somehow, and I am prepared to soak them out of him. There is a problem though, as I have no idea what he likes. He's already rich, so what do you get a guy who has everything? I guess I'll just have to shoot in the dark until I get it right.

So I'm on the way to his huge impressive yacht armed with a rucksack full of junk. I found out that he's related to Regis and Sabrina, so maybe he likes gems? Or perhaps he's sick of gems? There's always so much to consider when befriending people on this island. You can seriously offend someone with the wrong present (like the time I gave Elliot some milk, that didn't end well). I've been chatting with him for that past couple of days, so he allowed me to come in early.

"Good morning Will." I said as I entered.

"I bid you a fair morning. You are truly a sight to behold Chelsea."

He always said stuff like this. I'd probably feel slightly flattered if he didn't say this kind of to everyone. "Say Will, just curious, what do you like about these islands? You seem to enjoy yourself here."

"Ah, these islands bustle with activity! It charms me to no end. Their people are all so friendly, well except for that one guy..."

"You must mean Vaughn. Don't worry too much about him, he hates everyone."

Will smiled. He had such a glowing, innocent smile. Then he kept talking, "oh, and here I thought I had offended him somehow! Anyway, I also love how quiet it can get here. And, everything on these islands is beautiful, that includes the maiden in front of me."

"Err, thanks." I replied. I honestly don't know if he's trying to be nice or if he's actually hitting on me. Either way, I feel slightly uneasy whenever he gets like this.

We chatted idly about whatever crossed his mind. He strikes me as a bit of a simpleton, as every little thing seems to fascinate him. I really just want to give him a present and get out of there.

"...Anyway, I have something for you." I said, trying to speed things up a little.

"Oh? What could it be?"

I dug around in my rucksack for something. In the end, I just grabbed an apple I picked this morning. I was going to eat it for lunch later on, but I didn't know what else to give him based on his vague testimony. "Here, um, this is my first apple of the season."

"What a wonderful gift! I thank you profusely." He said. I assumed he liked it, judging by his overenthusiastic reaction, so I suppose he'll be getting a lot more of those in days to come. He took a single bite and his face lit up, it surprised me. "I must say, it has a lovely mild sweet taste. You've done a good job."

What, has he turned into Pierre? Anyway, more apples are in his future, until I get that sun stone. "Thanks Will. I appreciate the complement. Anyway, I'll leave you to your own devices. See you now." I told him. I didn't want to spend any more time than I needed to with him.

"Farewell, dear Chelsea. I do hope you'll visit me tomorrow."

I pretended not to hear that last bit. So I was off, on my way to the mine. Since I raised Volcano Island, I've been mining every day. The gems I find there are worth falling down holes and dodging lava for.

I approached Kirk, who always seemed to be sitting in his boat waiting for someone to get in. He doesn't do much, but it's ok. I'm glad he's always there to answer to my demands.

So I was off. Kirk's boat was pretty fast. It only took a few minutes to get somewhere. I should arrive in three... two... one...

"Thanks Kirk." I said as I disembarked. He offered a friendly nod in response. I took off for the mine, hammer in hand. For some reason, I felt that today would be a good day.

-After a few hours of digging-

I'm just about ready to call it quits. Maybe I'll go down another level and clean that out. Yes, I think I'll go with that. Let me just find the stairs and, wait, I hear someone falling. I suppose one of the miners had stepped on a pitfall.

Whoever it was fell at the far side of the floor. I carefully crept over to see if they were okay.

To my dismay, it was Will.

He was lying in a pile of rubble. I could hear him making scared whimpering noises, which I would normally find hilarious, but right now I felt concerned. That wimp could have broken something.

"Will. Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Oh. Who are you?" He said, in a pathetic cowering tone. I felt really bad for him.

"This is Chelsea. Are you ok? Can you move at all?"

"Chelsea? My dear, have you fallen here too?" He said as he turned over to look at me. His expression showed concern, even though he was clearly in worse condition.

"No, I came down here using the stairs. Will, listen, can you stand?"

I watched him heave and groan as he attempted to stand. Eventually he gave up, muttering, "I cannot. Oh, what am I to do?"

"Calm down. You can move, so I guess I could carry you. You didn't hurt your spine did you?"

"I'm not sure."

Great. I should probably take him out anyway. If he ends up paralysed from this I skip town and go into a life of hiding. It won't be so bad. "I'm going to carry you out Will. On the count of three, I'm going to lift you. If you feel any pain, tell me immediately okay?"

"You say you're going to lift me my lady?"

"That's the plan. Ready? One... two... Three." And I lifted him bridal style, he let out a startled gasp. His small frame and shocking lack of muscle tone made him light, like a girl. I would be able to make the trip home easily.

I started climbing the stairs, whimpering Will in hand. I was only down about fifteen floors so I'm sure we'd both be fine. "Does it hurt anywhere Will?" I ask.

"I- do not feel any pain right now. I appreciate your concern."

We continue to ascend in relative silence. I suppose I emasculated him, but what can you do? Oh, I can see the light of day. We're finally out! YES!

Sadly, I am greeted by Lily. She seems delighted to see Will, and not at all interested in me. Oh well.

"Thank goodness!" She flourished in an elated stupor. "Will, I thought I lost you! I ran up and called for help, but I'm so relieved to see you safe!" And she hugged him with as much affection as a gold digger with her eye on a rich boy could. My heart is melting here.

"Lady Lily, I did not mean to worry you so. I had unexpectedly fallen through the floor! Please, do not mar your beautiful face with sorrow."

"Oh Will, I'll be fine if you're safe. You didn't break anything did you?"

"Uh, guys, he's getting kind of heavy." I interjected. "If you wouldn't mind, could you continue chatting after we get him to a doctor?"

They both seemed to realize that I am right. Good thing too, I don't think I can hold him up forever. My arms are straining right now.

So we all climbed aboard Kirk's boat again, and headed off to Verdure Island where doctor Trent is. I laid Will down on the bottom of the boat to give my arms a rest. Lily stayed close to him the whole time, I was surprised by her devotion to gold digging. I wonder if Will is oblivious enough not to notice what she's up to.

When we arrive on Verdure Island Kirk and Lily carry Will to the inn, where Doctor Trent is. I'm just glad to get back. After all, I still have to ship all the stuff I got at the mine.


	3. Will Contributes

I found out from Will the next day that he fell through the mine looking for gold with Lily. Apparently they both met on Volcano Island and decided to go digging together. I suppose everything worked out though, he didn't sustain any serious injuries, just a couple of sprains and bruises. He hasn't been to Volcano Island since though, even though it's been a whole week since then.

Right now I'm on my way to his boat, apple in hand. I heard from a reliable source (Natalie) that today was Will's birthday. If I'm lucky, he'll be pleased enough to give me that sun stone I want so very very much. It may sound selfish to hope for a present from the birthday boy, but really, he's rich. I feel I'm justified.

I knock on his door, he tells me to come in. I immediately notice extra pep in his voice, good. He seems happier than usual to see me.

"Good morning my lady. How wonderful it is to see you."

"Good morning to you too Will. By the way, I heard from a little bird that today is your birthday. So, happy birthday!" I said. Then I handed him an apple covered in blue magic grass flowers to make it extra special. I've noticed that he's a bit of a simpleton, which is good for me.

He looked so delighted, it was kind of cute. He then grabbed a flower and brought it to his nose. "Flowers radiate such beauty, just like you my lady." He said through half lidded eyes.

"Glad you like my present. Maybe later we could..." my sentence was cut short by an invading Lily, who all but exploded through the door.

"Will! Good morning!" She turned her attention to me, clearly disappointed that I had beat her to the gift giving. No matter, she went right along ignoring me and began immediately chatting up her future source of income. I sighed and headed for the door, as I clearly wasn't getting any sun stones in a situation like this. To my surprise, Will stopped me.

"Wait Chelsea! Oh, I'd be ever so devastated if you left so suddenly. I'd like to give you something for coming to visit me so often."

YES! Jackpot! Well, except for Lily's over apparent rage. She looked like she wanted to skin me and boil me in acid, then hack up my fried corpse into tiny pieces and feed my remains to some starving rabies ridden wild dogs. To hell with her anyway, I had to buy one of my sun stones from her, the cheap gold digging bitch. I still considered her a friend though, and I probably will explain later that I have no interest in stealing her money.

Anyway, I slithered up to Will with a smile on and said, "you want to give me something on your birthday? That's mighty generous of you. You don't have to do that you know." I noticed Lily growing increasingly enraged with me, but really I found her anger quite humorous.

"It's nothing special. I heard you were looking for these stones, so I thought I'd give you this one I found while strolling along the beach." And there it was, just what I wanted. One more to go and I could leave this simpleton alone.

"Oh thank you Will! I'll be sure to return the favour somehow."

He smiled a glowing smile. I kind of like how innocent his emotions are. Either way, I gestured to Lily and said in a not sarcastic at all tone, "well, I'm going to leave you two alone now. Have fun you guys." And I was off. I don't know what happened at the yacht after I left. I assume Lily denounced me something fierce then proceeded to suck his dick to earn his cash- er, 'love.'

So I stash the stone in my secret treasure chest that was blatantly out in the open on my front lawn for all to see. One more stone and I'd be able to raise another island. Yeah, I'm in a really good mood right now. I think I'll take a bath then grab a bite at the diner.

-Later-

So I was innocently heading back from the diner. I supposed I'd grab my hammer and go digging again. Good plan, and as I was walking up the road, I was suddenly bumped by some absent minded pedestrian who clearly wasn't watching where they were going. I fell over, and wouldn't you know it, the absent minded pedestrian was Will. I wonder why I'm not shocked.

He looked so sympathetic toward me. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I had become so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see you there! Are you alright fair maiden?" He said as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." It's true, a little fall like that wouldn't hurt me. "You're lucky I'm not Natalie, she would kill you if you bumped into her."

He smiled again. I wonder if he ever frowns, or gets angry, or feels any kind of emotion other than enraptured delight. He then proceeded to tell me all about what was on that absent mind of his. I don't know why, but somehow I chatted with him and it kind of felt natural, like it was enjoyable instead of mind numbing. What's wrong with me?

"Oh, I've kept you too long, I should get going." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

We then went our separate ways. Good thing too. The days here are really short. I have to make the most of my time, so I better get my ass to Volcano Island and start digging.

-At Volcano Island-

Upon arrival, the first thing I see is Lily. She's really the last person I wanted to see. On the contrary, she was VERY eager to unload her wrath on me. When she caught sight of me and Kirk, she locked on and moved like she was ready to pounce when I disembarked. And pounce she did.

She grabbed my shirt and barked, "what were you doing at Will's so early? You trying to steal my man?"

"Calm down, I have no intention of stealing Will. He's all yours. I just want to get his sun stones. He'll give me one more and I'll leave him alone ok?" Jeez, you'd swear she was actually in love with him by the defensive position she took on this.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me on this, so far everyone has given me exactly two stones, two. I just need one more from him."

"I hope for your sake you're telling the truth." She growled. Honestly, she doesn't scare me at all.

"Worry not. He's all yours. After the second stone I probably won't talk to him at all."

She shot me a look that repeated her pervious statement. I sighed and turned the tables, "listen, to make it up to you, I'll give you any gold I find while digging. So, peace?"

She looked skeptical, but eventually smiled and said, "how could I stay mad at you?" Then she hugged me. "See you later!" And she left. Excellent!

I'm off to the mine now, who knows when I'll be back.


	4. Dog Style

Ok, I'm back at Will's (I paid off Lily with all the gold I found digging yesterday, so she stayed her wrath for now). He can be nice sometimes, I'm ashamed to say I kind of like him (just a little). He's telling me of his travels, I'm actually listening and enjoying what he's saying. He's kind of interesting too.

"My lady, you've been rather quiet. Is something on your mind?"

Yeah, the sunstone. "Oh no, just listening is all."

He smiled even broader and leaned in toward me. I'm slightly uneasy. "You know my lady, the dog festival is coming up. I was wondering if you'd like a dog of your own."

I'm touched. The rich man offers to buy me a dog, how sweet. Too bad he didn't offer the stone- "Ah, I appreciate it, but that's ok. If you want, we can go to the festiv-" I stopped. Who takes a date to the dog fest? If he's going with anyone, he should go with Lily. She'd kill me if I went with her man.

"I'd love to go with you." He said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Ah, about that. You see, my friend Lily kinda likes you. It would be unfair for me to take you." I said that firm.

This is the first time I seen him show sadness. Wasn't expecting that.

"Chelsea." He stated, with a severity I didn't expect from him, "If it pleases you, I could take your friend. In all honesty though, I'd be happier to go alone."

That also caught me off guard. Today is just full of surprises. "But I thought you and Lily got along."

He sighed. "I suppose it would seem that way. Anyway, I should probably ask her soon. She'll be happy I'm sure. I hope you don't mind me leaving now." He saw me to the door. "Farewell for now my lady." He said to me in a melancholy tone.

"Ok, bye." I said. I think I really hurt him. Does he really hate Lily that much? I need to up my game and get them together.

-Later-

I'm relaxing at the diner right now. I've got some grilled fish and a side of noodles and I am in a decent mood. I'm just about to take a bite when I notice Denny enter. I really like him, but I hate his bitch of a girlfriend Lanna. What does he see in her? Oh well, he looks like he has something to say.

He came over to me. His expression was half happy, half something else I couldn't quite place. "Hey Chelsea, you'll never guess what I overheard! Go on, guess!"

I swallowed my mouthful of food and grinned at him, "oh Denny. If I'm never going to guess, why don't you spare me eternity and tell me already?"

"I overheard Will asking Lily to the dog festival. Weird huh."

Typical, Denny always gets worked up over nothing. "Not really. I suggested he do it. After all, I'm trying to hook them up. It's kind of romantic isn't it?"

"Hah! Whatever. I think your plan worked anyway. She agreed to go. You're quite the matchmaker."

If only I could match you with someone other than Lanna. "Thanks Denny. Hey, want some of my fish? I couldn't possibly eat this much."

"Yeah!" He said, overexcited as usual. I knew he didn't have much, and he was obligated to sell most of the fish he caught. Methinks he appreciates small things like this.

I surrendered my fish to Denny, who ate and chatted as he saw fit. I slurped my noodles in relative silence. In about ten minutes or so, his bitch of a girlfriend would come to pick him up. She probably acted extra stupid around me just to annoy.

Right on cue, the 'pop star' showed up in hot pursuit of Denny. Lily and Julia were with her too. They were all screeching like schoolgirl harpies, probably drunk or something. Julia scuttled over to Nick, probably asking to take off all fish dishes from the menu again. Lanna rushed to Denny like she was on fire or something, screaming out, "Oh my god! Lily totally had the greatest idea!" Lily was close behind.

"What?" The fisherman asked. He seemed so blindsided by her craziness, though that seems like typical behaviour to me.

"Like, we should totally go to the dog fest as a couple! Everyone's doing it, I can't be seen without a date."

"Wha?" I love his dumbfounded expression here.

"Lily's boyfriend like totally asked her to go. He's so romantic, why aren't you more like him?" The bitch pouted. I hope for the sake of his testicles he doesn't give in.

"Geez." He sighed. "Alright, we'll go."

"EEEE!" She shrieked. Then she kissed him on the cheek and rejoined her horde of harpies. She and Julia exchanged some unintelligible gibberish and rushed out of there. I guess Elliot will be the next victim of this monster I unleashed.

Lily slithered up and sat next to me. She put her arm around me and grinned like a hyena. "You, my friend, are a genius."

Really? My IQ is a very average 103, hardly genius material. "What do you mean?"

"Giving Will the idea to turn something as ridiculous as a day about dogs into a date situation. Then recommending he invite me. Brilliant!"

"You're welcome." I say in the flattest tone of all time.

"I owe you one. When I'm rich, I may spare you some scraps." She said, tapped my head and headed off. Thank the witch!

Denny sighed. "Honestly, who takes a date to the dog festival?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident I swear."

"Oh well. I guess it could be fun." He said, stuffing more fish in his mouth.

My mind wandered slightly, "I feel really bad for Will though."

"Why?"

Why did I say that? I am such an idiot! "Never mind, forget I mentioned it."

"Ok." I love how easy Denny is to get along with.

My mind wandered some more. I'm somehow a trendsetter now. Pretty cool.


	5. Still Not Getting it

I owe Mirabelle something fierce for romancing up the dog festival. It wasn't a disaster, but I think everyone kind of missed the point of the 'dog festival'. Anyway, I agreed to help Mirabelle (and Julia and sometimes Vaughn) with the animal shop for a full week. She said it was a fair trade.

Speaking of that day, I did actually go. Vaughn and I were the only unaccompanied parties there, it was weird (and no, we didn't pair up. We stayed single). I made note of Will too, he looked not at all interested in what was going on. What could Lily have possibly done to make him indifferent like that? An investigation is in order!

It's raining pretty hard. I'm going to make my visit brief today, it is a perfect mine day after all.

I reach Will's yacht and bump into him on my way inside. He seems delighted to see me. "Good morning my lady! Good to see you, but whatever am I to do?"

"Do you need help with something?" I ask.

"My uncle just invited me over for lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"Err, are you sure I can just come along?"

"I'm certain he'd be happy to have you." He said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, what about Lily? She should go to dinner with you."

He sighed. "My lady, I appreciate how much you value your friend's feelings. I should probably inform you, she's not my type."

Gracious. This is news to me. I wonder if she knows. This investigation just got interesting. "So, did you tell her?"

"Not yet, 'twould devastate her." He smiled again, "So, how about you come with me, my lady?"

"Well, ok." What harm could that do? He's a nice guy, and I need to find out why she's not his type.

He appeared to be elated. Could it be that I'm his type? Wait, why am I thinking this? "Oh, I knew you'd say that. Let's go."

-Later-

I'm not going to get into detail about what dinner was like. Nope, not gonna go there. What happened directly after was the highlight.

Shortly after everyone was done eating, Sabrina started to feel ill. At first we all thought it was nothing, but she suddenly fell over in pain. Just food poisoning, but she took it hard.

We rushed her to the inn. On our way there, we ran into Elliot, who had apparently lost a fight with Vaughn's horse (That's a whole other story though, I'll spare you the details). So Regis and Will proceeded with Sabrina to the doctor, while I tended to Elliot. His arm turned out to be broken, so like the amazon I am, I picked him up and carried him toward the doctor.

As I arrive with Elliot in hand, a rushed Dr. Trent has Sabrina, a small child and Pierre sprawled out on the floor. He instructs me to lay Elliot over to the left. He then tells me to run to Mushroom Island and bring back a crap tonne of different herbs and things. I go without question, and Will hastily follows.

When we arrive at Mushroom Island, we immediately spot Shea fighting a bear. Yeah, a bear. He's losing too, so I jump in with my sickle. Handily, I scare the bear and Shea slays it. He'll be eating good for a while. Good thing Julia isn't here. Will seems impressed, but we've got to find those herbs. Will's actually pretty good at finding stuff, much to my surprise.

So we find the herbs, and on our way back, Kirk's boat starts sinking. That's right, the boat goes down. Would you believe Kirk can't swim? So Will and I swim half way to Verdure Island, with Kirk riding between us (apparently Will has formal lifeguard training, how lucky).

At Verdure Island, Will and I rush with herbs in hand back to the inn. Kirk is practically incapacitated on the beach, but he'll survive. I'm not sure if he'll succumb to secondary drowning though. We give away the herbs, then all of a sudden Mirabelle bursts through the door and demands I help her round up all the sheep that somehow escaped her care. With Sabrina's condition stabilizing, Will offers to help.

And after all this craziness, Will and I collapse on the beach. What a rush. We both laugh lightly at all that happened, out in the rain. I'm not even getting paid for this.

Will sat up and motioned for me to do the same. I did, hoping he'd tell me all about his situation with Lily. He didn't, "that was quite an adventure." He said. What a revelation! What would I do without you captain obvious?

"You said it." I said, sitting up. "So, besides being a champion swimmer, what other talents do you have?"

He seemed a little confused as to what I meant, but eventually he gave me his best modest face and said, "I've received four black belts in different martial art styles."

"No way! I'd never guess you to be a fighter. What else?" Why do I feel like the list will go on and on?

At this he seemed to clam up a little. Maybe he knows that it will take all day to list everything he's good at. "My lady, would you care to tell me of your achievements? I'd like to know more about you."

That caught me off guard. Well, I guess it's only fair. "I've got nothing. I couldn't pass a single course in college, I always sucked at sports. I was kind of popular in high school, but I didn't care much for that." Yeah, comparatively he's awesome and I'm not. I wonder what he's thinking.

"You underestimate yourself my lady." I'm not sure what he means by that, but all of a sudden he puts his hand over mine.

"Err, you shouldn't do that." I say, pulling away. "You should seek out Lily." Oh, and when you hold her hand, fill it with gold.

"My lady." He began, "I don't mean to sound rude, but Lily and I will never be." You'd think by now I'd have stopped trying already. He must think I'm really thick.

Anyway, here's my chance to find out why. "Why?"

"I've met her kind before, too many times."

"I understand." I said, even though I didn't. Maybe he's talking about gold diggers?

There was an awkward silence. Then he said in a very straight forword way, "if you're not busy tomorrow, would you mind helping me with something?"

That was unexpected. "Well, that depends. What do you need help with?"

"Just some minor things. I'll understand if you're busy."

Well, he did say 'minor.' "Sure, what time do you need me?"

He smiled such a glowing smile. "Around 8 if you can. I can hardly wait."

"Err ok then." What on earth did I just agree to?


	6. Cleaning

I was up at dawn to feed my animals so I could hustle off to Will's. I wasn't sure what he wanted me for, but I was willing to do it! I'd get that sun stone for sure!

So I knock on his door and he greets me with his signature smile. We're off to a good start. I enter his boat, and it's full of boxes and other stuff all over the place. Charity drive items perhaps?

"My lady!" He says with a warm smile. All of a sudden he shuffles back to the room, bringing over some gemstones, figures, and some other crap along with some coloured boxes. This is certainly not what I expected.

He came over to me and took my hands. "I'm glad you could make my lady. I have so much to do today!"

Wait a minute, what happened to 'minor?' Oh well, "so, what are you doing with all this stuff?"

"Glad you asked. My uncle Regis sent over some things I need to send back home. I'm adding some of my possessions as well. Once it's all sorted I can have it sent."

I guess he couldn't go through Elliot and his family due to this stuff being worth more than he could pay. "Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"I just need you to sort. The gems in the red box, figures in green..." And he went on. I get to work while he collects more stuff from Regis and his below deck store room.

After all the junk had been successfully collected, mister rich came over and sat beside me, sorting. As always, a huge grin spread across his face. So like a rich guy, evading work by soliciting a poor sap volunteer such as myself.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me, my lady."

"It's no problem. I have all my own work done anyway." This is good. Maybe I'll find a sun stone amongst this crap.

We idly chatted for about half an hour until I heard a knock on the door. Will got up to answer, but I'll give you three guesses as to who it is.

"Will!" The she-beast Lily said, hugging him. I heard some garbled jabber from her until she noticed me. "What is she doing here?"

"Lady Chelsea is helping me clean and sort." He said, with hints of condescension? I must admit, that's sexy.

"I'll help too!" She demanded. I've never seen someone so assertive in their willingness to help.

Will did nothing to stop her. He simply sighed and followed her across the room. She sat next to me close enough that Will could not possibly fit between us. He sat to her side and gave her the same instruction he gave me, and we all get to work. This is not nearly as awkward as I thought it would be (but why do I feel like I'll be digging up gold for the gold digger later?).

The total time it took to pack everything was three hours and fifteen minutes. Lily did not shut up the whole time, I'm not kidding. Maybe that's why she's not Will's type, he values his hearing and his sanity.

"Hey Will, now that all that cleaning is done, how about you take me out to dinner?" Lily suggested. Nothing like inviting yourself.

"A fine idea." he replied. I guess she really did suck his dick and made him realise that she is his type. Then he continued, "dinner would be a great way to thank you both for all your help today."

And there was Lily trademark rage again. I could probably decline his offer, but I think I'm entitled to be treated. Also, I kind of wish Lily would screw off already. Will is a decent guy, I'd say he's the third nicest guy on the island (Denny is number one and Elliot is number two). Funny how trying to get sunstone can get you closer to someone unintentionally.

"Thanks! But you didn't need to get me anything." I say, standing up and dusting myself off, "If you want, I can pay my own way, and you can get something nice for Lily." I look to Lily, who is quite enraged and not at all interested in my suggestion.

Already Lily had something planned. I could see it, she wanted me gone, but I didn't really feel like going. "Oh wait a minute, don't you have to work at that animal shop?" It was a statement in disguise. Or a command. Either way, I'm not going to be the cause of a major riot today.

"My lady." Mr. Moneybags said to me, "I asked Mirabelle in advance if you could have the day off. She said it was alright." I noticed he said this to Lily more than to me. I'm oddly flattered for some reason.

"Oh did you?" The she beast said through gritted teeth. I'm sensing serious hostility, and I'm oddly enticed. "Well, sure. We should all go together." So much rage. The real question is, should I tag along or go away? Hmm.

"Are you coming my lady?" He asked me. I'll help him out and go.

"Sure." And that was the start of a beautiful hatred. From this point on, Lily and I would no longer be friends, not that we were that close to begin with. I could tell by the death glare she had that no amount of gold would make up for this, unless I could somehow make more than her target. Oh well!

The thank you dinner went pretty much as anyone would expect. Lily glared at me with disdain the whole time because her living dollar sign preferred to talk to me. I drifted in and out of conversation. Regis and Sabrina were the cooks so they chatted along with us. I noticed they don't like Lily much either. Maybe she attempted a lesbian relationship with Sabrina and offended her.

At the end of dinner, when we were all filing out of Regis' mansion, I notice that Lily is very adamantly shoehorning herself between me and Will, just enough to latch on his arm and grip it like it was her only form of support (and not the financial kind either). I guess this is my cue to leave these two alone.

"Thanks guys, it was great." I say in earnest. "Well, I guess I better get going now, see you."

"Fare well my lady." He replied, sounding disappointed. So I got up and left with a nod. Will waved good bye discreetly and I was out the door.

What happened after I left, I don't know. All I can say is I'm starting to warm up to Will and his disdain for Lily and her gold digging. Maybe he's not as simple as I thought?

Anyway, I'm a little behind on my quota for today. Time to hit the mine!


	7. The Firefly Flower

A/N: Hey all, thanks for your comments! To McLovinGod, I'm still working on how the confrontation will go. Thanks for following! To Stars and Serendipity, sorry this doesn't do it for you. This is meant to be silly and not really an in-depth look at the games. It's definitely not meant to be taken seriously. If you are looking for something that is dead on accurate to the source material, I'm probably not the writer for you. But thanks for your time. I know I'm not the best at using proper tense and I'm glad you noticed lol.

* * *

><p>For some reason, I slept unbelievably well. I didn't make much in the way of gems or profit yesterday, but I did make some progress on my befriending of Will. Who knows, we may stay in touch after I get his sun stone. It's not my fault he doesn't like Lily. I'm beyond caring about that anyway.<p>

I'm on my way to Mr. Rich right now. Will has a predictable schedule. I hunt him down at the beach, where he is sitting by the waves and looking blankly into the distance. I scuttle up next to him, "hello Will."

He looked up to me, and for the first time looked disappointed to see me. "Hello." He replied.

Oh crap, now he's mad at me too? What did I do? I'm sure I seem taken aback, and I must solve the mystery of why he possibly hates me too. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Yesterday Lily told me you're trying to earn my sunstones. She says you are not at all interested in me. Is it true you only talk to me to receive them?"

Now I'm the one that's vicious. How dare she! How dare she! I better set this straight. "It's not true, not at all!" Okay, it was true, but that's all in the past. "I'll admit I started out trying to get them, but that's how I get to know people. Just ask Natalie. And Elliot. And Vaughn and Denny and the Witch. All of these people I befriended in my hunt for sun stones. You're no exception. If you were to give me another right now, I would still want to see you. I'd probably keep up with seeing you everyday!" What am I saying? I guess Will's been upgraded to close friend status thanks to my wrath against Lily. It. Is. On.

"I happen to have one right here." He took out a sun stone and put it at my feet. "It is yours."

"Thank you." I say, but I feel so wrong. He may be rich, but he's a real nice guy. I should make it up to him. "I just thought of something, wait here." In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have got up and ran. He probably got the wrong idea.

What am I doing? I'm heading over to Animal Island. I've got a sack full of carrots, and I'm prepared to use them. The rabbits there are experts in finding flowers, which I will use to win him back. I may even make him my sidekick or something. The gloves are off Lily!

The rabbits know me well. I exchange carrots for flowers all the time, but this time is different. I've taken only the finest carrots in my garden, and a whole lot at that. This is a big job!

-At Animal Island-

I abruptly dump all my carrots in the feeder. Within seconds I'm swarmed by rabbits, good. I call them all to attention. "Listen rabbits, I've got a big job for you. I want you to go out and find as many flowers as you can handle. Bonus points if you can find some extra pretty ones. If you succeed, I'll double the amount of carrots here tomorrow."

It's good to live on magical islands where animals understand you. They all nodded and took off.

I dawdle around until sunset, fishing absently to pass the time. I wonder if Will is fed up by now, or still sitting there like an obedient puppy. The rabbits have now returned with a fair amount of flowers, one I never seen before that appeared to be, err, glowing? Surely this is a miraculous sign!

"Thanks guys! Expect a huge treat tomorrow." I said to my rabbit friends (I sound like a Disney princess don't I?) as I depart for Verdure.

-Back at Verdure-

I was truly astounded to see Will, waiting right where I left him. I'm not sure if I'm touched or confused by how obedient he is without question. It's pretty dark, but my suspicions about the flower actually glowing have been proven by the beacon like light it's emanating right now. How far gone is my sanity that I find nothing odd about a naturally glowing flower?

"Will, hey!" I call to my obedient puppy. He looks toward me, just as I expected him to, with a look of skepticism about him but a little bit of hope. I run to him with all the good intentions I can muster.

As I draw near, I notice Will looking at me with such intrigue. I'm sure he's mystified by my glowing face in the dark, or maybe that's the look of terror, who knows? Anyway, I keep going toward him with my arms full of flowers hoping he'll accept my apology. I'd say I'm only doing this to spite Lily, but I really do enjoy his company. I guess getting to know someone past the surface will do that to you.

So I get right up close and hold out my bouquet with a look of earnest. The glow of the flower allowed me to see his now astonished expression, and it's adorable. He takes the flowers from me, and I happily let them go.

"Will." I'm not at a loss for words here, I went over what I'd say on the boat. "These are for you, a symbol of my gratitude for all you've done for me, and of how our friendship will continue to blossom." Oh gosh, that sounded about five thousand times cheesier than I thought it would. He doesn't seem to think so though, he's glowing just as much as the flower.

"My lady." Woah, his voice is so steamy all of a sudden. "Words cannot express my gratitude. Thank you, thank you." He's looking lovingly at the flowers, and occasionally up at me. I smile a little, for some reason.

"You're welcome. So, don't listen to Lily anymore. I'll be around tomorrow as usual."

Then he hugged me. Tightly. Gracious, just how happy is this guy? Err, not really something I'd like to find out.

"It's a little late, Will." I say after a few moments of silence. "We should probably go to bed." That sounded so phallic. I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way.

"Oh, yes, of course." He released me then. "Good night my lady."

"Yeah, goodnight." I said, backing slowly, watching the glow on his face until it was out of sight. When I couldn't see him anymore, I just walked back home.

On the up side, I got my sun stone, and got closer to Will, and beat Lily at her own game. This is perhaps the best outcome I've ever got from collecting flowers.

What kind of guy likes flowers that much anyway?


	8. Listening In

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I may try to do a double feature today, but no promises. It all depends how many vegetables I have to peel for dinner tomorrow. My family is huge and I never know how many are coming in until around lunch time today.

Thanks for the comments once more! To Lucy Kay, I'm so glad you like it! The best part was when you called Will a "Tamaki knock off." That made me laugh! I never really noticed the similarities before, but now I can't not notice it lol.

* * *

><p>As far as I know, there's no other sun stones left to get. I asked the harvest sprites and the goddess, and it appears that after I raise this island there won't be any left to rise. For now anyway, there's probably some sort of magical loop hole that'll have me doing some other menial task in the future, but oh well. Lucky for me, now I won't have to go out of my way to talk to people I don't like or search around ridiculous places for a while. I'm still going to visit Will though, he's kind of grown on me.<p>

I've decided I'm going to take today off in terms of mining and the like. I think I might just fish or something. Maybe I'll meet up with Denny, that should be fun.

Anyway, I have to go meet up with Will, I said I would after all. So I very casually strode over to his yacht with nothing to give as a present, but I think he'll be okay with that.

Just before I enter though, I hear something from inside. The door is slightly open and I can easily hear Will and Lily's voice. This ought to be juicy. So I just slither up and listen in like the stealthy ninja I am.

"No, she's lying. All she's trying to do is trick you."

I'm not surprised at all that Lily's saying that. Actually, I'm rather interested in how this is going to play out. Maybe this is why Will doesn't like her? Either way, I continue to listen.

"I think you are mistaken miss Lily. She is clearly not after anything anymore."

"How can you be sure?" Her voice is so snake like here. I wonder if she's even trying to hide her hatred for me. She's not doing a very good job either way.

"Her story has always been that everyone has given her two stones. I have as well. She has said that it is how she gets to know the people of the islands." I love how disinterested his voice is as he says this. Clearly he's been over this and he's tired of explaining himself.

"She's lying. She's just trying to make you think that so you'll accept her." And I suppose you're not trying to do that, right Lily?

What happens next shocks me. I never would have guessed this could have happened in a thousand years. Will says, "aren't you describing yourself?" I know it seems simple, but the fact that Will of all people said something so blunt must mean that he's at the end of his patience. How exciting.

There is a silence. Lily is probably just as stunned as I am that Will actually said that to her. After some time I hear her reply in a low voice, "what are you saying?"

"I believe your intentions for me have been obvious from the start. I'm actually surprised that I hadn't noticed sooner, but I have known for a long time." There was silence then. I'm actually leaning in because this is some really dramatic stuff right here. How's Lily going to respond now?

"What are you trying to say?" She sounds so dumbfounded. I could hug Will right now.

"Lily, do you think you're the first person to try and soak me? Do you think I've not seen your kind before?" I can't believe how blunt he's being. This is great.

More silence. When Lily finally spoke her voice was that of someone defeated. "I should go." I guess she finally got it, but what if I'm found out? Oh, this is bad. So I do the first thing that comes into my head and run around to the back. I somehow manage to make a flying leap onto Denny's fishing boat and I hide there. Denny is nowhere to be found, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me hiding here.

I listen to the sound of Lily's footsteps leaving. After that I wait another five minutes before I stand. I think the coast is clear, so I head off of Denny's boat safely and go around to Will's yacht. If only I could congratulate him for what just happening. So I casually knock on the door hoping he'd cooled down a little in those five minutes.

He answers but he looks like his usual simple self. "Good morning my lady." He says with a warm smile. "Come in."

So I come closer, feeling only a little awkward. I don't actually go in though. "Hey, good morning." Maybe I'll be a little bolder today, since I've just seen a more assertive side of the not so simple prince. "Will, let's go out somewhere." I'm paying just so you know. Not that it matters, I'm sure he'd offer to pay for anything I ask to spite Lily right now. I'm starting to sound like a playground bully, oh well.

"That sounds lovely! Where to my lady?"

"I was thinking the diner. My treat."

He looks at me like a kid in a toy store. How cute. "I would be honoured." He took my hand then. I'm not sure if I'm flattered or put off by such a juvenile gesture.

-At the Diner-

I watch in amazement as Will reads the menu with an intensity I've never seen before. He looks like he's concentrating but also not trying to look like he's doing so. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure. Then he looks up to me and says, "I've never actually been to a diner before. Where should I place my order?"

I can't do anything but smile at his simple innocence. I guess when you're rich beyond comprehension you can have a team of chefs working round the clock to create whatever you want. Anyway, I'll help him out. "You've decided what you want right? Watch me." So I go up and order like I always do, then wave him forward. I hope my demonstration was informative.

He goes up to Nick then and tells him what he wants. I whip out my wallet and pay and we take a seat and wait. A little while later we're served. I love how excited he is about this whole arrangement.

We start eating in relative silence, until he feels the need to comment on the quality of the food. I'm surprised that he doesn't consider this unfit for consumption considering what he probably usually eats.

Once we finish, he looks at me with another one of his whimsical looks. What kind of world does he live in anyway? "That was lovely my lady. I never expected there to be such nuanced flavours here." Yeah yeah, we peasants can eat actual food too you know.

"We can come back some other time if you want." I say as I stand up.

"That sounds wonderful." He follows suit. We head toward the door. I guess our pseudo-date is over now.

"Great. So uh, I guess I'll see you later?"

"I hope so. Farewell my lady." And with that, we split up. On my way home I see Lily, and she's looking like she somehow found a whole lot of gold, possibly from the mine. Interesting.


	9. The Promise of Chocolate

A/N: Happy holidays everyone! There's not going to be a cat fight sorry, but anyway, I'm trying to get into the romance portion now.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I heard the scandalous conversation between Lily and Will. I haven't heard from her for a while, I don't even know if she's still here. Actually, it's been nearly a month, and it's already winter. Kind of sucks for me, since I can't grow anything, but I still get milk and eggs and I can still hit the mine.<p>

I managed to get a great haul today, in both the mine and fishing. In the end I swung by Mushroom Island to say hi to Shea and give him a really big fish that I caught. It's going to be a good day. So once that's all done and over with I hop into the boat and head back to Verdure. As soon as I get back though, guess who I run into.

"Hey." Lily says, but her tone and expression are unreadable.

"Hello." I say, but I try to stay equally unreadable.

She stares me down, and I don't budge at all. I don't know if she's going to attack or what. After a few seconds she speaks. "So, you managed to take my man from me?" I don't know if she's hurt or angry or what, but I'm not going to let that comment slip past.

"He was never yours." And now, it's kind of like you helped further our relationship. I don't know if I should be thanking you or what.

She scoffs at me. "I could have had him if you didn't interfere."

"No, I don't think you could." Honestly I don't know why I said that, but I don't regret it. It is the truth after all.

She stares me down some more. I have no idea what she's thinking. Maybe she's planning an attack or something. Then she speaks and I'm a little shocked at what comes out of her mouth. "Look, I know I've said some things, did some things." I don't know where she's going with this, so I raise an eyebrow. "I just don't want to have to deal with this anymore."

Okay. I guess I could let it go or whatever. I'm sure things would be better for both of us if we drop the tension and whatnot. But then again I don't know if this is some kind of weird bitch mind trick. Eh, either way, I don't want to have to deal with all this animosity either. I clearly won this, whatever it is, so there's no need for it anymore. "Yeah, I'd like that." Let's see how she responds to this.

"Alright." She says. I'm surprised. She sighs then, but looks at me with a look of mild intrigue. "Will really likes flowers." What, she's helping me now? Well, I guess I can forgive you since I already know that's true.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I say.

"He especially likes this particular type, it glows…" She sounds like she immediately regretted saying that, but I don't blame her. I can still hardly believe something like that exists.

"I know. I already found him one of those." Not meaning to brag or anything. Okay, it's totally to brag.

"That was you?" She seems surprised.

"Yeah, my rabbit friends found it for me when I was trying to damage control what you said to him." I don't know if we're being honest or what, but Will was blunt with her so I will be too.

It's pretty obvious that she didn't care much for that comment, oh well. What's more interesting is that she doesn't even seem at all concerned with my comment about magic rabbits finding flowers for me. She doesn't get mad though, and continues. "He doesn't like expensive things, but I guess you wouldn't be getting him that kind of thing anyway." She's right there, but I wonder how she knows this. "He also hates all kinds of Natto, so if you're cooking for him, don't give him any of that."

"I'll keep that in mind." It's not like I was going to cook for him anyway. But if for some reason I do, I'll be sure not to give him Natto. Maybe. I don't actually know if this is true or not.

"Harmony day is tomorrow." She reminds me. That's actually pretty helpful since I had totally forgotten.

"I'll go buy some chocolate then." I still give chocolate to everyone, unless I was given explicit instructions not to. It's more like a gesture, I certainly don't want to go breaking up couples with a high fat sugary treat. But I do know for sure that Will is getting some (chocolate, not THAT you perverts).

She gives me a nod. "Well, good luck." She says. Is this some kind of blessing now? Well, thanks anyway, but I don't need luck. You might but I don't.

"Yeah, thanks." I say. After that I guess our conversation is over because she nods again and abruptly carries on her own way.

Well, I can say I'm surprised. This is more unusual than magic stones or witches for sure. But at least I'm not mad at her anymore. Maybe. I'll think about it perhaps.

Anyway, after that weirdness, I decide I'll head over to Will's and say hi or something. Maybe. After I ship today's haul after all.

-Later-

I meet up with Will on the beach after I finally ship everything. He's happy to see me as usual, and I'm happy to see him too. We start walking toward his place together.

"Hey Will." I say. I don't have anything for him today, so I guess my presence will have to do.

"Hello my lady." He says. "I have just received word about a holiday celebrated here that is tomorrow." Is he talking about Harmony Day? Probably. Are you trying to soak me out of chocolate? That's okay, I was going to give you some anyway.

"Oh yeah? Are you looking forward to it?"

He gives me a look that says he totally is. "I am. There is someone I hope will celebrate with me."

"Is it me?" OH NO WHY DID I SAY THAT?! Have I gone completely out of my mind?

Oh well, he seems happy either way. "Would you join me tomorrow my lady?" That's not a solid answer. Are you messing with me?

"I suppose so." My conviction is astounding here. Of course I'm not going to tell him that other single guys are getting chocolate because I think it might ruin it for him. "Do you like milk or dark chocolate?"

"Either would be delicious if it came from you." Oh sure, you would say something like that. I don't know why I expected anything different from him. But whatever.

Anyway, I changed the subject and he made us some tea. I pass the rest of the day talking idly with him.


	10. High Fat Sugary Treats of Romance

A/N: I'm wondering if I should skip right to the Starry Night festival or dawdle around a little.

* * *

><p>For some reason I'm a little hesitant to knock on Will's door. I wonder why. Anyway, I'm thinking I should just do it already. Okay. Come on. What's the hold up? Is it because I have chocolate? This shouldn't be as unnerving as it is. I don't like this at all. I'm not going to let myself be stopped by chocolate and a made up holiday.<p>

So I knock. Not really with conviction or enthusiasm, but still loud enough for him to hear, I think. Yeah, he hears because he comes to the door looking elated as usual. I wonder if he remembered Harmony Day. Probably, it seems like something he'd be interested in.

"Good morning my lady." He says.

"Yeah, good morning." I say, turning my eyes away for a second. Come on Chelsea, it's now or never. This chocolate isn't going to give itself to Will as a sort of romantic gesture. Come on, what's the hold up? Do it already! He's staring right at me, so come on! "I uh- brought some chocolate for you." This would be much easier if this were Spring Harmony Day. Maybe I should have done something with the chocolate, like baked into a cake or something.

Or maybe not, since he takes the chocolate with the same glowing expression he had when I gave him that glowing flower. Easy to please doesn't even begin to describe this guy. "My lady, because today is important, I think we should go somewhere more appropriate together." He offers me his hand then, and I take it. That seems to delight him. "Shall we?"

I have no idea what he's thinking, but I nod and go along with it.

So we go to Meadow Island. Understandably there's no one there, so we have the whole place to ourselves. The air is really fresh here and I can't help but smile. Will takes my hand and we start walking around the island.

I decide to strike up a conversation, because why not? "Hey Will, what happened to your horse?" I haven't seen him around. I'd offer to let his horse stay in my barn, but I bet that horse lives in a stable that's fancier than my house.

"I had to send him home, because I didn't have proper housing for him here." He says with a smile akin to a proud parent. No surprise here.

"Oh, I see. I suppose he's happy where he is then."

"Most definitely! I'll be sure to visit him soon." He looked at me then, with an unusually expectant expression. "Perhaps I could take you there."

Jumping the gun a little, aren't you? "I'll think about it." I say.

"Wonderful!" I didn't say yes, but I'm not going to correct him either.

"Anyway-" I change the subject and we continue our leisurely walk.

We talk about some trivial things. Lily comes up once and Will admits that she'd apologised to him, so I guess it's all good. We talk about general things. My life on the farm isn't particularly exciting, but he seems to be hanging on my every word. His life of opulence here isn't all that exciting either, but I did find out that he was sort of friends with Denny. I also learned that he attempted many times to befriend Vaughn, only to be dismissed entirely. Then apparently he noticed that Vaughn and Sabrina had been showing interest in each other and he was concerned about the whole thing. It's no secret that Vaughn is obsessed with money, or so he says, so I feel like his suspicion is justified. He tells me he's keeping an eye on the situation, but it's still ultimately Sabrina's choice.

This is pretty much the extent of our conversations, but it's nice nonetheless. Everything is always pretty simple with Will, and I think I like it.

I can't believe we've stayed here all day. He insists on staying here and watching the sunset, which I'm not at all against. So we sit on the side of the island and face the setting sun. At some point I put my head on his shoulder and he wraps and arm around my waist. I think I might even be blushing a little, but just a little.

"I'm glad I could spend this time with you, my lady." He says suddenly. Only now do I realise how absurdly close we are, but I don't try to pull away or anything. "I've had a wonderful time with you today."

"Me too." I reply. "Let's do this more often." Nothing like inviting myself, but this is mutualism, so I'm sure he'll like it too.

"Nothing could make me happier." He said in his usual Shakespearian manner. After the sun sets we stand. "I should take you home now, I wouldn't want you walking home in the dark."

"Fair enough." I say as we stand.

When we arrive back on Verdure, Will insists on walking me back to my house. Like, aggressively insists that he'll walk me back. The thought of having me walk anywhere in the dark seems to make him as furious as I've ever seen him, which is still tame but whatever.

Just before we part ways he takes my hand. I watch with intrigue as he gently kisses it and then looks at me like he's up to something. "I had a wonderful time with you today." He said, his voice oddly seductive for some reason. "This may be a little pre-emptive, but may I ask if you're doing anything on the twenty-fourth?"

It's not like I'm oblivious to what that day is. It's the Starry Night Festival. He's really been thinking ahead if he's already got that planned. So I open my mouth but initially no sound comes out. I clear my throat then and collect my thoughts. "No, I'm pretty sure I've got nothing important to do on that day."

"How wonderful!" he says, way more excited than he has any right to be. "Would you like to join me for the Starry Night Festival? I would be ever so delighted if you would."

Of course you would. But so would I so it works out. "I would love to join you." That came out a lot easier than I thought it would.

"Most excellent!" He flourishes. "The night will certainly be made memorable with you there."

No argument here. I offer a smile, but it's pretty late. "I'll see you then." I'll probably run into you a few times before then, but whatever. "Well, good night." I say.

He bids me good night and then leaves for his yacht. Now that I think about it, we're sort of officially a couple now, aren't we?


	11. Conspiracy Theory

Ever since Harmony Day, Will's been a whole lot more up front with his feelings, if that's even possible. He even came over to my house once, and followed me around while I did my daily chores. Of course he was fascinated with the whole process, because if I were him I'd probably just get my staff to do my menial tasks too. Surprisingly I got him to crate the eggs while I milked the cows. Even he couldn't mess that up. Then he came into the barn to find me and he ended up marvelling at the fluffiness of my sheep. Well, whatever does it for you I guess.

We've also been going to the diner a whole lot more, like almost every night. Now that he's mastered ordering, he offers to pay every time. I don't mind, it's not like I'm breaking the bank with my orders, even if I do have a vicious appetite. He's more than happy to do it too. I doubt even if I got one of everything on the menu every time we went he'd care. Other times, when we're not at the diner, I invite him over to my place so he can sample my haphazard delicacies. He usually seems happy about whatever I serve him, and I have been sure not to serve him Natto. It works out because it looks way too hard for me to make anyway.

I haven't seen him at all today though. Perhaps he's sick of my company, but I assume he's preparing for tomorrow. It's the Starry Night Festival tomorrow after all. I bet he's all over that, making his place look perfect or finishing up whatever he's planning.

Anyway, right now I'm fishing off the dock with Denny and Mark. Mark is someone I find mystifyingly stupid at times, but that's not really a bad thing. He was a little sore (both figuratively and literally) because I recently beat him in a rock pushing contest that he challenged me to. It's not my fault that he has the upper body strength of a six year old girl. I paid him off with a particularly shiny rock I found this morning, so I guess that made amends.

Denny hauled in a fairly large fish then, looking pleased. "I think I'll cook this up tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Mark said, looking thoughtful. "Chelsea-"

"I'm going with Will." Seriously, I don't know what he was going to say, but I don't want to have to be the one to crush him. So I cut him off before he has the chance to ask me.

"I thought so!" Sure you did. "And you're taking out Lanna, right Denny?"

"You know it." He replied. "I've got a night of fishing planned, first we'll eat, then we'll go out on my boat and watch the starts out on the ocean."

"So romantic!" Mark says. He's way too excited about this. "What are you doing Chelsea?"

"I dunno. It's really up to Will."

"I see." He gets a mischievous grin then, and continues, "I'm going with someone I met recently. She won't tell me her name, but she insists that I call her the Witch Princess." Ha, the way he describes her makes her sound like a stripper. But hey, if you want her to practice her crazy magic on you, be my guest.

Just then I reel in a fish. I can probably make a decent sashimi out of this. "Well guys, I should probably be off. This fish isn't going to prepare itself." They wave me off and I head back to my house to make dinner for myself.

Once I'm done with that, I do head over to Will's. I do it discreetly, and I certainly don't knock when I get there. I just want to see if I can sneak a peek at what he's up to. The outside looks the same, and I'm definitely not bold enough to look through the windows. I can't deny that I'm very curious as to what he's up to, but not enough to ruin the surprise. I just realised that I'm not really sure about what to do if I'm not working or hanging out with Will. That's just unacceptable! I sound like a high school girl fawning over her boyfriend!

Well, to take my mind off of Will and whatever he has planned for tomorrow, I head on over to the mine. Yeah, I know it's work but whatever. Anything is better than standing around here longing for some guy.

When I get to Volcano Island and go down a few floors, I run into Lily. She has a mountain of gold piled up. When she notices me she gives me a nod and I nod back. Looks like she has the place cleaned out.

Before I can find the staircase she says to me, "are you ready for the Starry Night Festival?"

Everyone seems to be talking about it. I guess that's to be expected. "I suppose so. It's really up to Will to get prepared."

She gives me a sly look then. "You know, he hasn't been slacking off. All those times you went to the diner were meant has information gathering missions."

"Oh?" Are they friends now? What does she mean anyway? "I see, he was trying to see what foods I like?"

"Yes. I suggested it, he thought it was a great idea." Even if she seems to be stroking her own ego, I do have to say it's pretty crafty of them both.

"How long has this been going on?" I love a good conspiracy novel, and now I sort of feel like I'm in one. Of course, it's a conspiracy to my benefit (I think), so that makes it even better.

"Since about a week ago I think. He was pretty desperate to come up with an idea."

"Oh?" This sounds like it could be juicy.

"Yeah, he started asking around. From what I can tell, he asked a few residents until he came to me. I may not know much, but I can at least think on my feet."

It's a small gesture, but it's flattering nonetheless. I wonder what he's planning to use with his data?


	12. The Starry Night Festival

A/N: Surprise! Double feature! It's probably obvious from the title what this chapter is about. I think I'm jumping the gun a little, but I suppose it's okay. Kind of a long chapter in comparison to the others, but the romance is amped! Hopefully enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be this nervous! What's wrong with me?<p>

What on earth should I wear? Should I bring something? What do I do? Why am I so nervous!?

Ok, calm down, deep breath. It's just another night. I'll be fine, what could go wrong? More importantly, why do I care so much?

I guess I should head over now. Won't be good if I stand him up after he made such a big deal about it. Why did he make such a big deal out of this? It's just any other night! Why am I so nervous?

Standing outside Will's yacht is making me even more nervous. Damn, wasn't expecting to feel this way. I'm trying to muster the courage to knock. Why am I so nervous!?

Holy crap! He opened the door! What am I going to do?!

"How long have you been out there my lady? Come in." His smile was so warm and inviting. He took my hand and escorted me inside. His skin is oddly soft and smooth for a guy.

He started talking suddenly. It startled me. "Since this is such a special night for us, I had my cook prepare a number of dishes for you. I hope you find something you like."

That's good, maybe I'll eat to distrac- oh my. There's like three tables full of food here. Everything looks so delicious; he ordered all this for me? True I like food, but this is a huge over kill. He's calling me fat for sure.

"Oh, could it be that you don't like anything here?" He looked so disappointed. Damn, I should say something-

"That's not it. I'm just, so impressed with all this. I couldn't possibly eat all of this."

He smiled again. "You don't have to eat all of it. Just pick what you like."

I smiled back, but holy hell I'm nervous. I rush to a table with soba and cheesecake and get to work. I'm probably shovelling it in; I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way. After some time, I've cleared the whole table. I notice him watching me. He's judging me I know it. Oh man. What to do? Hey, is that pizza over there? Maybe I'll have a taste.

I can't believe it. I've cleaned out nearly everything here. I blame the nerves. He's been close to me the whole time, following me from table to table not saying much. He's been trying to get closer, I'm sure. Does he want to tell me something? Like stop eating? I look over to him, how do I declare I'm done eating him out of house and home? "Um- thanks. That was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it my lady." He paused, looking slightly contemplative, "I wonder-"

"What?"

"You've barely said anything since you've arrived. I wonder, have I done something to offend you?"

"I'm gonna level with you here. I was scared out of my mind."

"What of my lady?"

"This is a date situation right?"

He leaned in and put his arm around me. I blushed. "I certainly hope so." He whispered. I think I'm feeling chills-

"I can't remember the last date I had- I thought I'd screw this up."

"Don't worry fair maiden." He took my hand, "I adore you, just being here with you sends my heart racing."

At that, I put my head on his shoulder. We snuggle like this for a moment, and then I hear Will say, "I planned this night together, so I could express my feelings. Everything I do, I do it out of my love for you."

Oh no, oh man. The 'L' word. I was hoping he wouldn't lay it on this thick. I'm not prepared for this, what do I do?

He started talking again, as if he didn't just say that, "Perhaps we should go out on deck now."

What kind of weird perverted line is that? Oh well. "On deck?"

"'Twould be the best place to see the stars my lady."

"Oh, right." Duh.

So we go outside. It's snowing slightly, not good for star gazing. I start by gazing up, some snowflakes landed on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him looking at me. "Hey, shouldn't you be looking at the stars?"

"All the stars in the night sky can't compare to your beauty." And he closed in slightly. I turned to face him. He looks so beautiful. I want him closer, now. I pull him into a hug and bury my face in his chest. His arms wrap around me, one of his hands rested in my hair and the other fell to my lower back. He gently stroked my hair, I nuzzled him in response. Damn he smelled good, so clean and sweet, and oddly floral.

He kissed the top of my head. That's the wrong spot to kiss dumbass. I tilt my head up and gaze into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that look oddly ravenous. He leaned in, I could feel his breath lightly graze my face. My eyes close, and our lips meet at last.

It started off slow and romantic then quickly degenerated to something resembling horny high school students. He's grabbing at nearly inch of me, save for my naughty bits (what a gentleman!). His tongue is fierce and rough as if it wants to take over my mouth, but I fight him back with mine. Eventually he moves on to my neck. Damn his breath is ragged, he sounds like he ran a marathon.

Before I know it, he's backed me to the safety rails. Oh yes, take me, right here right now man meat! He presses his body against mine, attacking my lips again. I make an attempt to grind myself against him, and he pulls back. Why why why?

Will keeps me at an arm's length with a lusty look about him. "We should probably end this now my lady." He licked his lips, "I wouldn't want others to think lowly of my lovely lady."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Too bad for me though. I don't care what the others think.

He pulled me into a hug again. I feel so content in his arms. Soon I'm released from his embrace and we silently gaze at the stars.

. . .

I'm starting to doze now, it is late after all. Will notices this I'm sure, because he kisses the top of my head again (need to work on your aim, rich boy) and says, "it's late, perhaps I should escort you home my lady?"

"Yea." I reply lazily.

He takes me by the hand and we walk. I like the contrast of his warm hand against the cold night air. We don't say much on our way back. That's good. My house is near, but I don't want him to go. Maybe he'll stay the night if I ask (in my guest bed now, don't go getting the wrong idea). I'll run it by him-

We arrive on location of my house. I let go of his hand and we exchange looks. He smiles, "I guess this is good night, my lady."

"Yeah, good night Will." I said, feeling pretty elated.

He stood there, not making any attempt to go home. With a strange look about him, he said, "Can I kiss you?"

Why on earth are you asking me that? Such a gentleman. "I'd be offended if you didn't." I said.

My prince seized me, and placed his lips upon mine once more. It was nice. He kissed me softly, like the first half of our last kiss. It didn't last all that long either, oh well. I noticed as he pulled away from the kiss, he took both of my hands in his.

Hand in hand, we stood there, unsure of how to proceed. Will seems so reluctant to go, and I don't want him to. He speaks, "I suppose I should leave you to sleep now."

"Um, if you want, you can stay." Holy crap I said it.

He looked slightly apologetic, "I don't mean to offend, but others may get the wrong idea if I did so. I would never do anything to taint my lady's honour." He stroked my hair, "Perhaps, in the future, I will spend the night with you."

"I'd like that." Why did I say that?

"Well then, for now I bid you adieu." He turned to leave.

"Good night, my prince." I mutter from my doorway.

"Good night, my love."

Oh man, he used the 'L' word again. I close the door and get into bed. I'm not sure what to make of this whole 'my love' thing. Surely he could do better than me, surely! And when did I fall in love with him? Wait, did I just admit I'm in love with Will? Man, I'm hopeless.

I lie awake and stare blankly at my ceiling.


	13. Mark explains it all

A/N: I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! I think this fic will be concluded soon!

* * *

><p>After the events of the Starry Night Festival, I can tell you it's safe to say that mine and Will's relationship has taken a turn for the more blatant. Since then he has no problem giving me a kiss on the cheek at the end of a date or introducing as his girlfriend to visiting family members or tourists on the islands. Isn't that bold of him? I like that side of him, sometimes. It can get a little obnoxious when he introduces himself by his full name (which I still don't fully know) and then me as "my radiant significant other." Oh well, he can do whatever he wants. We don't go out every day anyway, but we certainly do go out enough to get the point across. If you didn't know we were going out before, give us a week, you'll be pretty sick of seeing us together.<p>

Anyway, I head on over to the diner, and I see Denny, Mark, Pierre, and surprisingly Shea. They all appear to be looking over something on the table, only they're doing it intensely. What are they up to I wonder? Well, subtlety isn't exactly my strong suit, so I go right over and say, "hey guys, watcha up to?"

They turn to me, but don't attempt to hide anything. I guess this wasn't some kind of top secret mission, oh well. "Hello Chelsea." Pierre says. "We were just planning our latest 'guys night.' I must say, I've outdone myself with the menu this time!"

"Guy's night?" They had those?

"Yeah, it's when we all get together and uh, do guy stuff." Mark explained. Thank you captain obvious!

"It's kind of a big deal, even Vaughn shows up." Denny says. Well, you sold me on the concept. Too bad I won't be showing up anytime soon.

"It tomorrow." Shea added. "Where Will?" He asks the other guys. That's a good question, I wonder myself.

"Oh, he'll be around." Denny said with a totally sleazy, loaded voice. "He's got important business to take care of."

"Oh yeah?" I say.

"Yeah." Mark says thoughtfully. "He's going to propose to you. Gotta find the perfect feather."

Just after Mark said that, Denny's jaw hit the floor and Pierre looked like he'd just sampled one of my more "creative" dishes. I'm a little bit in shock too, but more from Mark's absurd stupidity than Will's devotion.

Denny was the first to speak after a long, awkward silence. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"It was?" Mark said, with a look of apologetic confusion.

"Not only that, but he'd been planning for just the right moment to ask, you know, to maximize the romantic effect."

"Really?" Now he looked like he was genuinely sorry.

All the guys, even Shea, sighed. They all look at me then. I don't really know what face to show them. Denny has an apologetic look about him when he says, "well, try to act surprised when it happens."

-Later-

It was shortly after my meeting with the guys, Will showed up to meet with them I think. I was still there, and he asked me to meet with him on Meadow Island. So I get going after I leave the diner.

Will meets with me on Meadow Island, and he appears to be glowing with delight. I already know what he's thinking that's to Mark's blatant slip up earlier, but I'll try to act surprised anyway. Maybe. I can't act in situations like this.

So he takes my hand like he always does and we proceed to walk leisurely around. When we're at the back of the island, as far away from Kirk as we could possibly be, Will starts talking.

"My lady, I have thus far immensely enjoyed our time together." He says in his 'steamy' voice. "So I must admit that I do have ulterior motives for bringing you here." Why so sinister that Will? You sound like you want to kill me and dump the body in the ocean or something.

For some reason I speak without thinking. So unlike me I know. "You're going to propose to me?" Well, I seem nonchalant, even by my standards. That's okay though, because he seems to be delighted. It's a good thing that proposing was actually what he was planning, or else this would have suddenly gotten awkward.

"You have me figured out my lady." He says, as if that's hard to do. "Have you been watching me closely?" He seems so hopeful, oh well.

"No, Mark told me." Maybe I should hold my tongue for a while. Though, I doubt he'll take out his nonexistent wrath on Mark.

"Mark did?" The disappointment in his voice is obvious, maybe I should have just lied.

"Yeah, but it was an accident. I think. They were all talking about guy's night or something, and he answered Shea's question about where you were."

"Ah, how unfortunate." His sad face is adorable, I want to hug him. So I do. He responds only marginally because I guess the big reveal was ruined. Poor guy. So I stroke his hair gently until he looks at me. "Are you disappointed my lady?"

I'm not really sure what he's referring to, but I guess it has to do with knowing ahead of time about the proposal. Or maybe he's asking if I'm disappointed that he's proposing at all. Hmm, how should I answer? "Will, whatever you do, I'll be satisfied either way." I don't know if that's the answer he's looking for, but it's the one he's getting.

He turns to me then, looking hopeful again. I guess he bounces back quickly. "May lady, I adore you, I can say for certain that you are my raison d'être." He reaches into his pocket and takes out a blue feather. Kind of hits harder now that I actually see it. "So, would you please do me the honour of staying with me for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

"I uh, I" Even though I was already expecting this, I'm not sure. Sure I like him, but it feels like we're moving so fast! But still, I guess there's some time until the wedding. "Yes." Am I being irrational? Maybe. But I'm young, I could always get divorced later on. I shouldn't be thinking like that though, no, I think this will be a happy marriage.

"Oh, happy day!" He says. "We shall have our wedding in a week!"

Woah woah woah, slow down! A week? There's eager, then there's this. Get some patience! "Uh, maybe we should wait a little on that? You know, get everything in order?"

He pauses for a second. "Yes, I suppose that would be best. We will plan together, it will be a perfect fairy tale wedding." Yeah, you sound more like the girl in this relationship than I do. But I appreciate the sentiment anyway.

Anyway, I take the feather. I think we're both happy, maybe. What did I just get myself into?!

* * *

><p>I think there'll be one, maybe two more chapters after this.<p> 


	14. After the Wedding (The End)

A/N: I've been away, but I'm back! It's the end! Yay! Warning, this chapter is lemony, and totally PWP. M rating and all guys. So, if that kind of thing bothers you, you might want to skip this chapter. If it is your thing though, then press on brave reader!

* * *

><p>I realised that Will is kind of a nag. He's kind of like a kid asking 'are we there yet?' over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER when he's got something on his mind. But that's okay I guess. He's just really excited about the wedding and what not, I think, yeah. Luckily for me, he did most of the planning and setting up, and of course he paid for the whole thing. I offered to help, and he did get my input on all kinds of menial things. He needed to know what I thought about the colour of the flowers and what wines to serve and the types of decorations and so much other stuff that I don't really care for one way or the other. Who's the woman in this relationship again? The ceremony happened after two months. In that time I had made up my mind that he was the one for me. How could I possibly say no to him? He's my handsome prince, on or off a white horse.<p>

Anyway, when it happened it was a great wedding and we all had a great time, but I'll spare you the boring details and get right to the juicy bit. We cleared everyone out of the reception early and pretty much sprinted back to my house. It was his idea, but I'm very on board. We probably could have won a gold medal or something with the crazy speeds we reached.

He burst through my front door (I guess 'our' door now) carrying me inside. He closed the door with his foot and rushed over to my bed (I guess 'our' bed). Damn, he was on the move. He placed me down gently, but in the biggest hurry I've ever seen. In an instant, he was attacking my lips and clawing at my dress. I approve.

I grab his jacket and throw it half way across the room. I paw at the buttons on his shirt, and eventually reveal his chest. I feel him reaching for the zipper on the back of my dress. When he found it, he unzipped me and I wriggle out of it.

Surprising how fast he slid that off of me. I was lying there in my extremely thin bra and panties that I got just for this occasion. He sized me up, his eyes were darkly shining. I sat up and smiled at him, then unbelted and unbuttoned his pants and tore them off, surprised at the erection he was sporting.

I grabbed his neck and dragged him down on top of me. His mouth latched on to my neck and I pulled off his boxers. He was stark naked and absolutely gorgeous (from what I could see). He pulled away briefly, and put his hand near the clasp on my bra and whispered, "may I?"

"Do it." I growled.

He unclasped it and tossed it aside. I felt his hand groping at my breast and his lips on mine, and then suddenly a hand on my hip. There was a slight moan, I don't know who it came out of, and then he lowered his hips down and brushed against my legs while he stripped me of my panties. I let out a lusty, longing moan in response. What are you waiting for Will?

Well, he's not waiting around much longer. I feel him at my entrance and he looks at me with the most oddly voracious expression I've ever seen on his face. "My lady." He said, but I think he already knew what I was thinking. He pressed in, probably as slowly as he can considering. I moan a little and he slows down, "did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine." Actually, it's pretty good. Keep at it.

I think that was all he needed, because as soon as I say that I feel him thrust in with no finesse or rhythm at all. I'm not complaining though. His breath becomes completely uneven and I think he's finally lost all control and is now going full on animal. I can't help but moan incoherently, but I somehow end up biting his collar bone. He's completely unaffected, actually, I think he likes it.

"Chelsea." He growls. "Haa."

"Nh- Mua" I can't really respond, so my incoherent moans will have to do.

I end up grabbing onto his back and digging my nails in. He starts pounding me harder in response, and I moan loudly with every movement.

Somehow I end up on his lap, but he doesn't slow down at all. On the contrary, he grabs my hip and tries to force me down further with his arm. I force my weight down on him as much as I can, and the sound of our skin slapping intensifies. I try to bite him again, but the violent rocking would probably rip my teeth out.

I wrap a leg around his back and he grabs my waist and buries himself deep. I'm at my end, and I arch up and shudder a few times until I feel his climax too.

A few breaths later and I'm on my back again, and he's lying directly on top of me, I think he lost all the strength in his arms. I don't blame him, I don't have any strength either.

As soon as he pulls out, he lies next to me and buries his face in my chest (no motorboat, but I wouldn't put it past him). I wrap an arm around him and rest my hand in his hair. A few seconds later he's lying next to me, his face dangerously close to my ear. Eventually he starts talking out of nowhere. "Have I amply pleased you my lady?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I answer without thinking. What, was my moaning not enough to tip you off?

He kisses as close to my forehead as he can reach. "Is that a yes?" My, someone's persistent. I guess if he really wants to know that much.

I pretend to smack his face, and he takes my hand. So I give him a sly look. "Of course, my prince." I say. I almost want to ask him how he got so good and where he learned his technique. Then again, I probably don't want to hear that now.

He then takes my hand, the one I used to fake slap him, and kisses it. "Then I am glad that I could be part of a pleasurable experience for you."

Just for me? "What about you? Did you have a good time?" I would have assumed that it was good for you by the way you were going all feral just then, but I must know for sure!

I think he wanted to hear something like that though, because he looks at me with an odd look of satisfaction. "My time with you is always pleasurable, and this day has been the happiest of my life." Well, that doesn't answer my question, but he continues, "And these last few moments have been the most pleasurable moments I've ever experienced."

What a horn dog. Well, glad I could be of service anyway. "I'm glad." By now we're both pretty sleepy, I think, yeah. So I close my eyes. "Good night." I say, effectively stopping whatever else he had to say.

"Good night my love." He says, equally content with sleeping.

Just before I drift off, something comes to mind. We didn't use protection, and I'm not ready for a baby yet! I hope this doesn't turn out the way I think it will...

Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

* * *

><p>Well, welcome to the end guys! I hope you liked it, and if you didn't then sorry for that. If you want, you can send a request and I'll try to make it happen. Anyway, good bye for now! Have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
